1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vents to be installed in building roofs and particularly to off-ridge roof vents employing apparatus to minimize the entrance of moisture and debris into the vented space.
2. Relevant Art
A wide variety of roof vents exist that are comprised of a complex set of elements that are not easily assembled or installed. In addition, baffles are needed to control airflow and prevent entrance into the vented space of water and debris.